Le messager de la mort
by GrimmFrance
Summary: Un corps déchiqueté est découvert en Lozére , seul indice sur la chemise maculée de sang : Nick Burkhardt . Au centre de l'enquête Nick va devoir répondre à certaines questions et même se rendre en France avec le Capt Renard et Monroe . Les meurtres rappellent la bête du Gevaudan , employé jadis par un des membre des 7 famille royale pour trouver les fameuses clés.


**Grimm Fan fiction**

**Le messager de la mort **

_Promenons nous dans les bois_

_Pendant que le loup y' est pas_

_Si le loup y'était_

_Il nous mangerait_

_**Forêt de Mende, Lozère France :**_

Elle courait à perdre haleine, à bout de souffle, elle fuyait, l'ombre menaçante se distinguait nettement. La pleine Lune éclairait les sous-bois , la foret paraissait beaucoup trop silencieuse. La jeune femme entendait le souffle rauque , le souffle rauque de ce monstre, ce n'était plus de la peur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment présent . Celle – ci avait fait place à une terreur latente, cette terreur ancrée dans toutes les pores de votre peau, celle qui fait de vous la victime , celle qui fait de vous la proie . La jeune femme brune à cheveux court , au corps svelte et au visage enfantin se retournait sans cesse, son estomac criait son épuisement, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de prêter attention au haut de cœur qui la parcourait, les branches lui fouettait le visage, lui laissant des filet de sang qui venait se perdre aux commissures de ses lèvres . Un hurlement strident retentit, la bête sentait cette odeur de sang âcre et douce , elle semblait provoquer en elle une fureur indescriptible , une frénésie incontrôlable . Ses pas lourd se rapprochait, la jeune femme n'avait aucune chance, aucun échappatoire, ce soir elle avait rendez-vous avec la mort et cette bête n'était que le messager. Lilas s'arrêta et fit volte-face , rien ne servait de courir , rien ne servait de lutter , courageusement dans le laps de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, elle enleva sa chemise Blanche immaculés de rouge et de son index à l'aide de son propre sang, inscrit ce mot

_« Nick Burkhardt »_

Elle fit face à la bête, celle – ci tapis dans l'ombre , bondit en émettant un grognement rauque et puissant… Le messager de la mort venait de frapper une nouvelle fois .

_**Portland Oregon appartement Capitaine Renard :**_

Sean renard était profondément endormi, allongée Il révait d' une sonnerie lointaine, celle-ci retentissait, comme un son vague et inaccessible, comme un écho lointain. Mais l'insistance de cette dernière, le tira brusquement de son sommeil. Il passa la main sur son visage. Machinalement, il regardait l'heure de son portable , il avait une dizaine d'appel en absence . Le téléphone vibra de nouveau et se mit à sonner, Captain Renard décrocha.

_Renard ! murmura t'il encore endormi _

_C'est moi , je suis désolé de vous déranger , mais nous avons des gros problèmes ici s'enquérait l'homme ._

Le Capt Renard reconnu son espion infiltré , celui qui le renseigné sur son frère et ses activités . Il lui répondit en français :

_Que se passe t-il ?_

_- Un corps à été retrouvé en début d'après midi dans une forêt française, déchiquetée, sa tête empalée sur une branche d'arbre, la scientifique française à retrouvé sa chemise, une inscription sanguinolente était apparente, le nom du Grimm Monsieur . La police française va vous contacter car ils ont fait des recherches pour identifier l'identité de la personne . _

Le Capitaine Renard sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos , au moins maintenant il était parfaitement réveillé .

_On connaît l'identité de la victime ? _

_Pas encore . Je vous tiens au courant . _

L'homme raccrocha le téléphone. Renard restait un instant assis sur son lit, il devait prendre une décision rapide , agir au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il appelle Nick, il devait le mettre au courant de ce qui venait de se passer. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait . Nick était en danger , il sentait que ce meurtre avait tout à voir avec le statut de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas Nick le policier qui été concerné c'était le Grimm. Renard composa le numéro du Detective Burkhardt , il n'avait pas d'autres choix . Il se leva de son lit et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa grande baie vitrée qui lui donnait une vue imparable sur la ville de PORTLAND .

**Appartement de Nick Burkhardt : **

Nick se sentait poursuivi, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait cette forêt lui était méconnue, sombre, inhospitalière . Il entendait au loin un pas lourd, rapide et menaçant, armant son arme, il était prêt a faire feu , mais chose inhabituelle, il tremblait, il tremblait si fort que son celle ci lui échappa des mains, il se baissa pour la ramasser , sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque , il s'arrêta net un grognement guttural retentit dans la nuit noire, se relevant , doucement, il fit face à un ombre menaçante ,.Celle ci bondit et se jeta sur lui, il se mit à hurler .

- _Nick réveille toi ! __S_'exclama Juliette complètement apeurée .

Juliette le secouait pour qu'il se réveille , depuis qu'il avait été transformé en Zombie et guérit , Nick fessait beaucoup de cauchemars , des rêves très sombres qui semblaient si réel qu'il le terrassait . Il se redressa d'un coup, trempé de sueur, haletant, les yeux exorbités , trahissant une terreur profonde et incontrôlable . Juliette le dévisageait, quand il était ainsi, il semblait s'enfonçait dans une folie latente . La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de sa stupeur . Il atteint péniblement la table de nuit où été posé son arme ainsi que son portable. Il décrocha et sortit de la chambre, il descendit les escaliers encore un peu hagard et décrocha .

_- Burkhardt ! répondit Nick_

_- Nick , c'est le Capitaine, nous devons parler , maintenant_

Nick sentit au ton de la voix du Capitaine que quelque chose de grave s'était passé .

_- Retrouvez moi chez Monroe dans une heure, je ne veux pas impliquer Juliette , moins elle en sait , et mieux ce sera pour elle ._

Il raccrocha le téléphone, des pas légers résonnèrent sur les marches de l'escalier, Juliette fit son apparition dans la grande salle à manger, elle revêtait une nuisette blanche et légère qui accentuer la couleur auburn de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les épaules, le cœur de Nick battait comme au 1er jour. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses , passaient par tant d'étapes que le simple faite de la savoir prés de lui le rassurer . ..


End file.
